Le Retourneur de Temps
by Temi-Chou
Summary: [Cross-over Sherlock/HP] Quoiqu'elle pût lui dire, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait son échappatoire, une issue de secours cancérigène et depuis longtemps usée. Il avait cette cigarette, celle qu'il s'était promis de fumer le jour où Harriet irait vraiment trop loin. [Participe au challenge d'août du Collectif Noname]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Aujourd'hui, je viens vers vous avec mon premier cross-over, entre la série Sherlock et Harry Potter.

Le titre est à chier et j'espère vraiment que ça rebutera personne, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le contenu est mieux. Normalement.

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment décrire exactement ce truc, c'est bien la première fois que je fais un cross-over et ça faisait des siècles entiers que je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire de présentation de fic.

Donc c'est un cross-over entre **Sherlock BBC** et **Harry Potter** , qui se situe chronologiquement, avant l'épilogue du tome 7 mais après la bataille de Poudlard.

C'est une **bromance** Johnlock, avec une **enquête** dans le monde magique.

• L'image de couverture provient de **Pixabay** et a été postée par **JamesdeMers**.

• Merci à : **Leenaren** pour la beta-lecture.

• Merci également à : Antoine, pour son scepticisme quant à ce cross-over qui me donne envie de me surpasser pour lui prouver que si, bon sang, c'est possible.

Cette fanfic s'inscrit dans le cadre du **challenge d'août du collectif NoName** dont l'intitulé est "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume". J'espère répondre aux critères avec ce prologue...

Lire des fanfics représente pour moi une bouffée d'oxygène. J'ai entamé la dixième année de lecture et je puise toujours autant de plaisir et de réconfort dans ces moments d'évasion. La fanfic a ceci de formidable qu'elle permet de communiquer avec les esprits torturés qui se cachent derrière les claviers, qu'ils soient auteurs ou lecteurs et mes plus belles amitiés des dernières années sont nées de ces lectures, de cette écriture.  
Je n'oublie pas que la fanfic m'a permis de reprendre pied quand j'ai traversé l'adolescence et qu'elle m'a donné une voix que je n'avais pas. Je n'oublie pas que la fanfic m'a permis de rencontrer deux personnes incroyables, exceptionnelles, brillantes, opposées mais tout aussi importantes pour moi, deux personnes dont une citée plus haut. Sans la fanfic, ma vie aurait été vide de cette amie, ce morceau de moi, coincé quelque part entre folie et raison, cet endroit nommé "cœur". Probablement la meilleure partie de moi, d'ailleurs.

Voilà, voilà, maintenant que je me suis livrée, je vous laisse découvrir mon cross-over. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Le Retourneur de Temps**

 _Il inspire vivement et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Un hoquet qui sonne comme un sanglot et le rond incandescent illumine un peu son nez et sa bouche. Il ne reconnaît ni son regard ni les sombres replis que le chagrin a dessinés sur son visage. Le jour qu'il a tant redouté et tant espéré arrive enfin. La fumée s'échappe par son nez, brûlant ses yeux et un voile se dépose sur la lumière éthérée d'un réverbère encore trop lumineux._

 _Il n'ose pas lever le nez vers la silhouette qui s'étend sous la lueur du lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue, pas plus que son regard ne se dirige vers les fenêtres de l'appartement. Ce qui s'y joue est trop important._

 _Elle se consume délicatement à ses doigts, grésillant quand elle brûle un cheveu qui est tombé sur le foyer et il a un sourire pathétique. Les volutes de fumée dansent vers le ciel et il hésite à les suivre du regard, conscient que le moindre mouvement de ses rétines pourrait libérer le flot intarissable de cet insupportable chagrin qui menace de le noyer._

 _La porte claque et John approche de nouveau la cigarette près de ses lèvres, l'enfonçant rageusement et aspirant une nouvelle bouffée qui lui donne envie de pleurer._

 _— C'est fait, murmure-t-elle et Mycroft, de l'autre côté de la rue, hoche la tête. Il va avoir besoin de toi._

 _Il hésite à demander comment ils ont pu en arriver là parce que sa voix tremble trop pour pouvoir la fixer sur des mots irréversibles. Il se contente donc d'imiter l'autre Holmes, celui qui ne présente aucun intérêt pour lui. Il voudrait la supplier de faire la même chose avec lui mais il sait déjà qu'elle lui refusera cette faveur, arguant qu'il en faut au moins un comme garde-fou de l'autre. D'un mouvement saccadé, il passe une main sur ses yeux pour en retirer toute trace d'émotion._

 _Le mégot s'écrase sur le sol et il le regarde finir sa vie éphémère en une ligne de cendres._

 _Et c'est son existence tout entière qu'il a l'impression de contempler._

 _Dans un sursaut de fierté, il décide de se reprendre. Des deux hommes qui partagent le 221B, ce n'est certainement pas lui la drama-queen. Il redresse les épaules et la tête, fixe Mycroft en lui offrant une parodie de sourire. Puis ses genoux s'activent ; l'instant de faiblesse ne dure que les cinq minutes offertes par cette clope du dernier recours. Lèvres pincées, menton droit, il cligne les yeux vers elle, ne voulant pas la remercier mais ne pouvant se détourner sans la saluer puis il tend un vague geste vers Mycroft._

 _Expiration, la porte est poussée, les marches gravies. Elle a dit qu'il sera groggy quelques instants, le temps de mettre en place cette comédie._

 _Il ferme très fort les paupières, les ouvre, s'effondre sur le canapé aux côtés de Sherlock. Dans une poignée de secondes, il lancera les mots qui ouvriront le bal. Il en profite un moment encore, son pouce frôle la tempe de son ami et son regard se fait infiniment doux._

 _Puis il ouvre la bouche._

 _Que le spectacle commence._

 _. &._

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tôt_

Elle était là, entre ses doigts, tout en blanc et en effluve entêtant de tabac sec, tranchant net avec sa peau toujours un peu halée comme si elle refusait de le laisser oublier l'Afghanistan. Elle était simplement là ; il l'avait sortie de cet étui à cigarettes métallique qu'il conservait toujours au fond de sa poche depuis une adolescence aux allures de mauvais feuilleton. Ce n'était plus tout à fait la même, elle avait changé, prêtée à un camarade sur le front, rendue par un autre. Un jour, elle eut même une éclaboussure de sang mais l'immaculé revint rapidement.

Le briquet était sur la table, posé à la verticale, droit et fier, le narguant de s'en saisir pour finalement allumer l'objet de son attention, cette clope qu'il gardait avec lui depuis tellement de temps qu'elle aurait probablement un goût amer et trop fort. Il grimacerait en avalant la première bouffée qui lui irriterait la gorge et lui tournerait la tête.

Dans un soupir, John attrapa le briquet et l'actionna délicatement, glissant la partie filtrée de la cigarette entre ses lèvres, ni trop au bord, ni trop profond, frôlant doucement le papier blanc, le lissant délicatement. Il frôlait la peau d'une compagne depuis longtemps délaissée : le geste n'avait pas été fait depuis des années mais il était encore assuré, calculé et lent. Le doigt glissa sur la molette. Il regarda la flamme danser devant ses yeux, entraînée par l'activation du briquet, le frottement de la pierre et son contact avec le gaz, la petite explosion qui enflamme et consume le précieux liquide.

Elle n'avait plus aussi grande allure, la cigarette, pendant mollement entre ses lèvres alors que les pensées et les souvenirs tentaient de le dissuader de l'enflammer en le tirant profondément dans des réflexions évasives. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, hypnotisé par les couleurs chaudes virevoltantes de la flamme, il relâcha finalement son doigt, mettant fin à son retrait pensif dans un coin de sa tête.

Dans un mouvement tremblant, il la retira d'entre ses lèvres pour la remettre dans l'étui métallique qui cliqueta quand il se referma. Un froissement de tissu et le métal avait disparu dans le renfort de sa poche intérieure.

Il accepta finalement de les voir, ces détails trop criants.

La cuisine d'Harriet était recouverte de bouteilles agonisantes, de cadavres encore frais et de paracétamol, comme si c'était suffisant pour lutter contre les gueules de bois qui l'assaillaient sans peine. C'était bien assez évident pour ne pas se poser davantage la question : Clara n'était plus là. Un chaudron d'étain claudiquait sur la cuisinière, avec une patte en moins et John se sentit comme lui, prêt à être déposé sur des charbons ardents. Il massa sa cuisse, plus par réflexe que par douleur.

Elle n'était pas là. Elle lui avait demandé de venir le voir mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'était donc installé sur une chaise branlante, accoudé à la table de la cuisine, attendant son retour. Il était si rare que sa sœur prît la peine de le contacter pour ne pas lui rappeler son manque d'investissement dans leur lien fraternel – mais quel lien ? Depuis qu'elle avait eu onze ans, il lui semblait que ce satané lien n'avait cessé de céder plusieurs fois – que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de passer chez elle, il avait accouru, poursuivi par le ton moqueur de Sherlock.

Le poids réconfortant de l'étui à cigarettes l'empêcha de se lever précipitamment pour sortir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de cette chaise avant de savoir exactement ce que sa sœur lui voulait. Les yeux fixés sur un cadre dont la photo représentait la remise de diplômes d'Harriet – elle était d'ailleurs sortie du cadre et John avait fermé les paupières une demi-seconde –, il essayait de ne pas entendre le temps s'égrener à un rythme languissant.

Quoiqu'elle pût lui dire, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait son échappatoire, une issue de secours cancérigène et depuis longtemps usée. Il avait cette cigarette, celle qu'il s'était promis de fumer le jour où Harriet irait vraiment trop loin. Il avait failli l'allumer lorsqu'il était rentré de Kandahar pour découvrir que sa sœur avait entamé une procédure de divorce. L'alcool ou son épouse, le choix était tellement évident qu'il avait eu envie de pleurer de ne pas en être surpris. Il avait avorté son geste et préféré retourner voir sa psy, à qui il n'avait rien dit. Puis il avait rencontré Sherlock et avait sacrément dédramatisé.

Il avait de nouveau été tenté de l'allumer peu de temps après, quand avec des insinuations d'une lourdeur digne d'un hooligan trop bourré – et John avait la certitude que sa sœur n'était pas fan de football –, elle lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de la relation soi-disant amicale qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock. Lassé de devoir expliquer qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, il l'avait laissé dire. C'était la première fois qu'il ne s'emportait pas face à ce genre de sous-entendus. La flamme était passée près du tube de papier caché au fond de sa poche et il avait renoncé. Elle avait fait pire. Elle pouvait faire pire.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

L'horloge l'agaçait. Il la foudroya d'un regard noir sans prendre la peine de s'apitoyer de sa vitre brisée et de son aiguille légèrement tordue. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de déduire ce qui avait conduit cette horripilante pendule à être tronquée d'une part d'elle-même. C'était facile et même sans voir les indices flagrants qui se mouraient en crissements de verre sur le sol et le plan de travail à sa gauche, il lui suffisait de se souvenir qu'il était chez sa sœur alcoolique. Une amertume nouvelle le saisit à la gorge et il déglutit difficilement. Qu'elle fût tombée dans la chimère éthylique était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Elle avait pourtant tout pour elle : une carrière fantastique, la fierté de leurs parents et la plus délicieuse des femmes.

 _Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic._

Que n'aimerait-il pas être Sherlock, afin de n'avoir aucun scrupule à braquer une arme contre un mur pour vider un chargeur et exploser enfin cette horloge au tic-tac grinçant et cynique… Il n'en fit rien, bien entendu et s'arracha à sa chaise, se mettant en quête d'une bouilloire propre et de thé. S'enfuir dans une tasse d'Earl Grey lui permettrait peut-être de se donner une contenance…

Il n'eut évidemment pas le temps de faire autre chose que farfouiller dans deux placards – ceux tout en haut étaient inaccessibles pour lui, il n'aurait guère été étonnant que la bouilloire y fût glissée, Harriet étant plus grande que lui. Le bois lavande du placard claqua et un craquement assourdissant retentit, lui faisant lâcher la tasse qu'il avait enfin trouvée. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de particules de porcelaine et un monceau de jurons colorés qui aurait fait rougir ses subordonnés militaires. Il plia les genoux pour récupérer les morceaux dispersés sur le sol, Harriet franchit le seuil de la cuisine d'un pas rythmé, ses bottes claquant contre le carrelage et ses robes pourpres voletant autour d'elle.

— John, tu es déjà là ? s'étonna-t-elle en posant un dossier assez épais sur la table de la cuisine.

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'entaillant légèrement la pulpe du pouce sur un morceau de porcelaine. Sa sœur avait vieilli, rongée par l'alcool et son métier. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés s'échappaient de son chignon, enroulés autour d'un bout de bois vieillot – sa baguette – et ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes si noirs que John eut un mouvement de recul. Il lui semblait revoir son propre visage, quand il était revenu d'Afghanistan. D'un geste vif, Harriet retira le bout de bois de ses cheveux qui glissèrent, emmêlés et pathétiquement mous, jusqu'en bas de son dos et elle le pointa sur les morceaux de tasse.

— _Reparo_ , prononça-t-elle.

John faillit lâcher la tasse redevenue intacte tellement il fut surpris. Lentement, il tenta de se renfoncer dans son enfance, dans son adolescence, quand Harriet revenait de Poudlard avec des têtards en verre à pieds, avec des traités de potions, de métamorphose et il se souvint de la façon curieuse dont les larmes cuisantes d'envie et de jalousie grignotaient son cœur, refusant de couler.

 _« Harry et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendus. »_

Ce demi-mensonge, qu'il avait servi à Sherlock le premier jour, résonna dans son esprit. Sa sœur prononçait des phrases qui ne semblaient pas avoir de sens à propos d'une invitation à dîner qu'elle serait en train de lui prodiguer.

Harriet et lui s'étaient entendus à merveille jusqu'aux onze ans de la fillette. Jumeaux de cœur, mais pas d'utérus, nés avec trois ans de différence, leur relation avait basculé quand un homme était venu affirmer à Harriet qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle allait partir en Écosse et qu'elle allait découvrir, seule, un monde merveilleux dont il était strictement exclu.

Le temps était passé et ses rancœurs s'étaient effacées. Il ne serait jamais sorcier, elle ne sera jamais moldue. Il avait parachevé ce deuil lors de sa rencontre avec Sherlock : pourquoi s'embarrasser du merveilleux des sorciers, qui n'était que tricherie, quand le détective consultant parvenait à rendre toute chose si fantastiquement rationnelle et logique ? Le monde de sa sœur n'avait pas voulu de lui ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il avait Sherlock Holmes.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise, dans l'expectative et John finit par revenir à lui, se relevant, posant la tasse sur la table et il scruta le visage de sa sœur pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Les cernes étaient noirs et la courbure de sa bouche qui faisait plisser son nez et ressortir la ride du front, montraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'alcool. Ce n'était pas une gueule de bois qui la mettait dans cet état. Le travail, donc.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il quant à l'invitation à dîner et elle sembla se détendre un peu. Veux-tu que je fasse du thé pour toi ?

— Je veux bien, merci. Il y a des thés mol… classiques dans le placard à droite. Je m'occupe de faire bouillir de l'eau.

D'un geste de la main, elle conjura la théière qui alla docilement s'installer sur la cuisinière, dont le feu s'alluma sans qu'elle n'eût à se déplacer. Curieusement, il n'eut aucun mouvement de peur ou de recul. La magie lui avait appris à rationaliser les lubies de son colocataire – il avait vu pire qu'un pied dans un frigo ou qu'un œil dans un toaster – et réciproquement, vivre avec Sherlock lui avait appris à ne plus se laisser surprendre par rien. Haussant les épaules, il tira une autre chaise, sa sœur ayant pris celle sur laquelle il l'avait attendue.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge n'atteignait plus ses oreilles. Machinalement, il avait glissé dans son rôle de bras droit du seul détective consultant au monde. Il nota qu'Harriet s'acharnait sur l'encornure de son dossier et qu'elle ne posait que très brièvement les yeux sur lui, faisant mine de ranger sa cuisine d'un Récurvite bien placé. Très vite, les bouteilles sautèrent dans le container à leur disposition, la vaisselle se lava et se rangea, la poussière s'éleva pour rejoindre la poubelle. La théière cliqueta, s'envola et versa de l'eau chaude sur le sachet que John avait choisi, avant d'aller imbiber la cuillère à thé d'Harriet qui contenait vraisemblablement un thé à la citrouille. Elle grimaça un sourire :

— Je suis heureuse de te voir, petit frère.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

La main se crispa sur le dossier. Définitivement un problème à son travail. Le sourire fondit sur le visage de la sorcière. Son cadet la fixait toujours sans ciller, sans parler, sans tenir compte de la vaisselle qui cliquetait toute seule et de l'aspirateur qui venait de se brancher pour rouler sur le plancher du salon et traquer les moutons de poussière qui s'accumulaient.

— Hermione Granger, lança-t-elle durement. Tu connais ?

— Ça me rappelle quelque chose, esquiva mollement John.

Hermione Granger, cette héroïne. Harriet avait vanté ses mérites de long en large, lors des événements sordides qui avaient secoué le monde des sorciers. À dix-sept ans, elle était devenue une héroïne de guerre, faisant oublier son sang moldu. Elle était devenue le modèle que tous ceux partageant sa naissance essayaient de suivre et la sœur de John l'avait portée aux nues, vantant son intelligence, sa droiture et son courage. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que John avait accumulé des informations à propos de ce monde.

— Où veux-tu en venir, Harriet ?

Elle parut chercher ses mots. Longuement. John eut largement le temps de vider sa tasse et de poursuivre la théière dans toute la cuisine, afin de se resservir. Légèrement essoufflé de ce combat – il avait perdu l'habitude de devoir courir après la vaisselle pour s'en servir –, il se remit en place, l'étui à cigarettes heurtant un peu ses côtes. Harriet ouvrit la bouche, balayant cette chasse à la théière d'un revers de main.

— Je ne suis pas tout à fait une simple employée au Ministère de la Magie, confessa-t-elle. Je fais partie d'une brigade spéciale d'Oubliators… Un Oubliator est quelqu'un qui efface la mémoire des mol… gens ordinaires pour éviter qu'ils découvrent que les sorciers existent. Et ma brigade est directement liée au Département des Mystères.

Tout n'était pas exactement limpide dans le discours de sa sœur et l'aspirateur retourna dans le placard, cessant de ronronner. Il lui sembla l'entendre soupirer d'aise mais il n'en tint pas compte. Harriet devait être vraiment dans l'impasse pour lui parler de son métier. Son monde était déjà tellement engoncé dans le secret pendant sa scolarité qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait le droit de lui en parler, ce qui n'avait bien entendu pas contribué à les rapprocher. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit ; il préféra la laisser s'exprimer.

— Hermione Granger a pris la direction de mon service il y a peu. Elle est évidemment très compétente, cette femme est un génie, s'émerveilla Harriet.

John haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il s'y connaissait, lui, en matière de génie. Et il était prêt à parier que Granger ferait figure de personne ordinaire auprès de son génie à lui. Harriet lui rendit son haussement de sourcil.

— Je t'assure, John, qu'il existe des génies sur cette planète en-dehors de ton _colocataire_.

Elle prononça ce mot d'une telle façon qu'une nouvelle vague d'agacement le saisit aux tripes. Il passa sa frustration dans une nouvelle gorgée, alors qu'elle reprenait son récit, les yeux perdus sur les rideaux affreux de sa cuisine.

— Mon unité a, grâce à elle, trouvé une nouvelle fonction. Nous travaillons de paire avec les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plombs, depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Avant, nous n'étions que des sous-fifres, à peine considérés, tout juste bons à nous occuper des retombées de sorciers ivres dans le monde moldu. Ce genre de tâches complètement ingrates nous était totalement dédié. Cependant, elle a remarqué que certains d'entre nous étaient particulièrement doués avec non seulement les sortilèges d'amnésie, mais également avec la… lecture de l'esprit. Elle a eu l'idée de faire de nous une sorte d'unité d'élite. Comme le Véritasérum n'est toujours pas légal pendant les interrogatoires, nous nous plaçons derrière des vitres teintées et nous pénétrons l'esprit des suspects les plus dangereux. Le souci, c'est que Mme Granger est confrontée à un problème de taille.

Elle fit une pause, pour avaler une tasse de thé alors que John tentait de noyer dans le sien les réflexions acides qui lui venaient, toutes commençant par « Sherlock ferait mieux sans magie ». Il sentait que le pire restait à venir et ce n'était pas l'étui à cigarettes qui dirait le contraire, s'il était doté d'une quelconque conscience.

Les yeux baissés sur le dossier qu'elle arrosait d'un profond regard de haine, elle enchaîna :

— Il y a eu un vol au Département des Mystères. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais c'est la première fois que ça prend une telle ampleur…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot mal contenu et elle déglutit. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. John se redressa, alerte et elle lui jeta un regard terrorisé.

— Un Mangemort en fuite nous a volé le dernier des Retourneurs de Temps. Et nous n'avons pas la moindre piste.

C'était l'estomac de John qui semblait s'être retourné. Il savait ce qu'était un Retourneur de Temps. Et un Mangemort. Et c'est sans peine qu'il reconnut le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine, contractant douloureusement le muscle de sa jambe blessée. La peur. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui faisaient cliqueter la tasse dans la soucoupe et il posa les deux, tentant de se calmer.

Il se souvenait encore des angoisses sourdes qui envahissaient Harriet quand elle partait travailler au début de cette seconde guerre sorcière contemporaine. Elle craignait de ne pas rentrer chez elle, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et bénissait l'instinct qui lui avait fait choisir un travail plus secret que les autres, dans lequel le nouveau ministre ne regarderait pas trop avant un long moment. Il y avait les Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts, ceux qui pourchassaient les Sang-de-Bourbe et la peur terrible de ne pas pouvoir dire aux personnes qui comptaient à quel point elle les aimait. Elle avait été en guerre, elle aussi, bien avant son Afghanistan à lui.

Il eut envie de se lever, de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, un lien entre ses pensées et l'absence de piste des collègues de sa sœur le fit s'abstenir. Il resta donc vissé sur sa chaise pendant qu'elle se calmait et reprenait :

— Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut nous aider, John.

 _Non…_

— Je te le demande comme une supplique.

Elle posa la main sur le dossier.

 _Jamais…_

— Le monde sorcier a besoin des talents de Sherlock Holmes.

— C'est hors de question, lança-t-il d'une voix froide. Ton monde peut se débrouiller sans Sherlock Holmes. D'ailleurs, ton monde _devra_ se débrouiller sans lui. Il ne prendra jamais une telle enquête.

Finalement, il se leva, abandonnant le thé qui finissait d'infuser. Le regard furibond qu'il porta sur sa sœur ne lui arracha même pas un semblant de recul mais il enfonça quand même rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, farfouillant pour s'assurer que son jeu de clés était toujours dedans.

Il tourna les talons, traversa le salon puis le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. L'air frais de la rue ne calma pas ses pensées, ni son souffle erratique et il fut tenté de dégainer son étui à cigarettes.

Il ne le fit pas.

 _. &._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour le prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est négatif. Je prends très mal les commentaires négatifs, mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai encore mordu personne ! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après un an d'attente, voici le chapitre tant attendu.**

 **Je vous annonce que sa correction a été faite de concert par Leenaren et… Antidote, super logiciel qui coûte un bras mais qui vaut chaque centime dépensé pour l'acquérir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Quand la porte de l'immeuble où vivait sa sœur claqua, John releva le col de sa veste, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et emmitouflant son cou dans le tissu chaud qui heurtait sa nuque. Le vent mugissait dans les rues, ondulant la surface des flaques, sifflant à ses oreilles, emprisonnant son angoisse dans un écrin de sons aigus et désagréables. L'averse s'était calmée, plaquant sur le bitume une odeur mouillée et polluée qu'on ne pouvait trouver nulle part ailleurs. Londres était belle sous la pluie et elle l'était encore davantage quand le sol s'offrait en miroir, reflétant le ciel gris, les longues enfilades d'habitations et son visage défait par l'inquiétude sourde qui résonnait en lui. Il hésita quelques secondes et finalement secoua la tête, tournant sur la droite au bout de Burghley Road pour rejoindre la station de métro de Leytonstone. Sa mâchoire se contractait par intermittences à chaque fois que le visage d'Harriet s'imposait à son esprit, comme un écho suffocant.

Il passa la barrière de la station, dévala une volée de marches, se serrant sur la gauche pour ne pas bousculer les badauds qui n'avaient aucune conscience du drame qui venait de se jouer à quelques centaines de mètres. Ses pas heurtaient durement le sol, comme si toute sa colère se dirigeait droit vers ses pieds, les alourdissant de rancœur.

 _« Le monde sorcier a besoin des talents de Sherlock Holmes. »_

Il ferma les yeux et se força à souffler lentement, pour ne pas crier, regrouper ses doigts en poing et frapper le mur si fort qu'il pourrait en faire saigner ses jointures. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Pas alors que toute sa vie semblait prendre l'eau, comme le bas de son pantalon qui avait trempé dans une flaque sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût. Baker Street ne pouvait récupérer son médecin dans cet état : il aurait à peine franchi la porte que déjà Sherlock voudrait savoir pourquoi il était si tendu – inhabituel, même pour un retour de visite chez sa sœur, il s'était nécessairement passé quelque chose qui l'avait énervé mais quoi ?

La rame dans laquelle il grimpa était déserte ou presque. Il avait tout le loisir de trouver la place qui lui plaisait et choisit celle qui se situait à droite d'un skinhead avec un casque sur la tête. La musique qui s'en échappait pulsait presque autour de son auditeur et John fronça les sourcils. Il s'installa en remuant un peu, essayant trouver un peu de confort. Son cœur eut un raté en constatant qu'il s'était assis juste devant la cocarde, ornée d'un magnifique « _No smoking_ » qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

 _Harriet peut faire pire_ , pensa John. _Elle peut faire tellement, tellement pire…_

C'était dans un mot rattrapé et corrigé, pour le rendre compréhensible « des gens normaux ». C'était dans ces photos sorcières qui avaient capturé le mouvement de leur mère, lui permettant d'entretenir son souvenir quand lui n'avait plus que son imagination et des images glacées sur du papier. Sans le vouloir, toutes ces années, elle lui avait asséné à quel point leurs mondes ne se ressemblaient pas, strictement non miscibles. Il n'était pas question de laisser son meilleur ami à la merci d'un univers où le merveilleux rejaillissait et pourrait ébranler les sacro-saintes certitudes de son ami, ces mêmes certitudes qui étaient diablement réconfortantes quand le féerique refusait d'ouvrir ses portes.

John craignait la percussion de ces deux mondes parce qu'il ne savait pas comment Sherlock allait réagir face à ça. Allait-il y croire si fort qu'il voudrait s'y perdre, se l'approprier et se retrouver frustré de constater que même toute sa brillante intelligence ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'accéder à ces capacités prodigieuses ? Allait-il refuser d'un bloc cette magie, qui pourtant coulait dans les veines d'Harriet, aussi sûrement que John l'avait déjà vue métamorphoser des objets en d'autres pour des devoirs d'été faits à la maison ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus : que son meilleur ami l'abandonnât, comme l'avait fait sa sœur ? Ou que cet esprit génial implose sous le flot de connaissances scientifiquement impossibles mais pourtant irréfutables ?

L'expérience Baskerville avait énormément refroidi John. Un Sherlock effrayé n'était pas un spectacle qu'il souhaitait revoir, pour rien au monde. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Sherlock être confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Pas tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Pendant un temps, il avait envisagé de lui en parler. De lui montrer à quel point il s'était trompé dans ce taxi menant à leur première scène de crime. Il avait chaque fois repoussé un peu plus cette idée et le séjour dans le Dartmoor avait achevé de le convaincre qu'il n'en ferait jamais rien.

Le ronronnement du métro avait fait son office et avait finalement lissé les plumes ébouriffées de sa colère. S'il n'était pas tout à fait calme, il rationnalisait déjà mieux les récents événements. Il n'était plus un cadet dont les efforts étaient douchés par l'extraordinaire magie de sa sœur.

Il lui restait encore une carte en main.

S'étant décidé, il souffla longuement, gonflant ses joues et observant son reflet, il lui sembla avoir pris de l'âge depuis le matin.

Il descendit à Bond Street, ignorant son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche – Sherlock ou Harriet, il ne voulait parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre – et marcha encore longuement, le pas vif et l'allure forcée.

Il savait très bien où il se rendait. Son regard se faisait frénétique tandis qu'il déambulait dans ces rues où des boutiques toujours plus chics se frôlaient. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir l'air ? Il paraissait fuir le métro comme s'il y avait croisé un fantôme. Il détalait le plus vite possible et sa mine défaite ne convaincrait personne qu'il n'était pas en train de se dérober, oh non, certainement pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Il se pressait parce qu'il avait la furieuse impression d'avancer contre la montre dont les aiguilles-baguettes magiques menaçaient de transpercer son équilibre.

L'immeuble dans lequel il s'engouffra après avoir monté quelques marches ne payait pas vraiment de mine. Ses façades étaient noires et le jambage si clair que la légère tache déposée par une main indélicate paraissait presque indécente. Les trois étages se cachaient derrière de petites fenêtres un peu usées et un œil averti aurait pu voir la peinture qui s'écaillait doucement, caressée par les intempéries et laissée en l'état dans l'attente des beaux jours. Le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres dans le parc étroit juste devant et dans lequel John avait hésité un peu à traîner davantage.

Il avait failli se donner le temps de réfléchir. Malheureusement, l'heure n'était en aucun cas à la réflexion, ça lui permettait de trouver des arguments pour changer d'avis. Bien entendu, il savait très bien qu'il y avait un risque qu'il fût pris pour un fou. Pourtant, il n'avait guère hésité plus en avant et saisissant la rambarde des escaliers pour se donner de l'élan, il s'était jeté à l'assaut des marches, s'attirant les moues courroucées des femmes en tailleur qui allaient et venaient, mal à l'aise avec leurs talons qui s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse moquette à l'odeur de poussière.

La moquette ne restait pas longtemps. Quand on arrivait au troisième et dernier étage, elle se transformait en un plancher ciré avec un grand soin, dans un couloir suffisamment large pour donner un peu le tournis à John. Vraiment, cet immeuble ne payait pas de mine, vu de l'extérieur. La double porte qui lui faisait face semblait le défier de venir l'ouvrir et ce fut uniquement la pression de l'étui à cigarettes contre son flanc qui le fit progresser dans l'explosion de luxe qui l'entourait. Les bustes de marbre s'exhibaient entre deux toiles de maître et bon sang, John se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il poussa les deux battants avec fracas, faisant sursauter – infime petit plaisir qu'il notait dans un coin de sa tête pour s'en réjouir ultérieurement – Mycroft Holmes et sa il-ne-savait-comment-la-définir Anthea. Elle était en train de lui tendre un dossier et il s'apprêtait à l'attraper quand John était entré, en témoignaient les mains encore avancées, alors que le frère de son ami persistait à porter sur lui un regard légèrement agacé, teinté d'un peu de surprise, peut-être. Anthea semblait chercher dans son esprit où elle l'avait déjà vu et faillit même faire un pas pour le congédier hors du bureau trop vaste de son patron. John réussit à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un nouveau tapis – persan celui-ci – et il souffla de nouveau.

Sans laisser le temps à l'un des deux de le renvoyer, John trottina jusqu'à l'autre Holmes, ignorant son agent, concentrant ses yeux hallucinés sur le bureau démesuré et encombré de dossiers. Le bois sombre faisait écho aux pensées de John qui ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvait aborder l'objet de ses préoccupations. Il resta muet un long moment et le silence qui s'installe n'était qu'à peine gênant, tant il était perdu dans ses souvenirs de la soirée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de sa sœur. Agité mais conscient de qui se tenait en face de lui, il demeurait statique sur ses pieds. Seules ses mains montraient tout de son trouble et Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

Mycroft Holmes. Voilà qui se trouvait actuellement face à lui, dans l'attente de la phrase qui annoncerait la raison de sa venue dans cet état mental visiblement perturbé. L'homme qui en savait déjà trop sur lui avant même de le rencontrer, seulement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de visiter un appartement avec le frère cadet. L'homme qui, d'un simple appel, pouvait écourter les vacances de l'inspecteur Lestrade et l'envoyer dans un coin perdu du Dartmoor, juste parce que Sherlock avait une fois de plus outrepassé ses droits en utilisant des autorisations qui ne lui appartenaient pas, lesdites autorisations permettant l'accès aux bases les plus secrètes de tout le Commonwealth.

John n'était pas, loin s'en fallait, aussi perspicace que les frères Holmes. Quand il parvenait à comprendre quelque chose, il semblait toujours à ces énergumènes que c'était une évidence, John, tu es tellement stupide. La plupart du temps, il haussait les épaules, habitué à cette insulte qu'il ne réussissait même plus à considérer comme telle. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple médecin militaire réformé – penser ça, lui qui fut auparavant si fier de son métier était une source d'étonnement sans fin. Cependant, il savait qu'en utilisant les bons termes, en tournant sa prochaine phrase correctement, il pourrait faire comprendre à Mycroft le quasi-drame qui s'était joué quelques heures auparavant. Il réfléchit une paire de minutes, posant son poing sur le bois verni du bureau puis finalement, il se lança :

— Ma sœur veut proposer une enquête à Sherlock.

Mycroft plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John qui s'étaient chargés d'une lueur un rien hystérique. Un silence dévora la pièce quelques secondes : Anthea le fixait, son regard de plus en plus étonné analysant la silhouette un peu défaite de John. Une des jambes de son pantalon s'était redressée jusqu'à sa cheville, dévoilant une paire de chaussettes beige passé et des chaussures de basse qualité usées jusqu'à la semelle. Sa veste était de guingois sur ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés. Son allure déjà désordonnée n'était pas améliorée par ses joues rougies par le vent qui balayait la ville et le pas rapide qu'il avait adopté pour se rendre jusqu'au bâtiment qu'occupaient Mycroft et ses équipes.

— Ma sœur, ma… ma _sœur_ … veut proposer une enquête à Sherlock, insista-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les paupières.

Et il le vit. Le Moment. Ça n'avait duré que l'espace d'une microseconde après que John eut terminé sa phrase. Les yeux s'étaient un peu écarquillés, le coin droit de la bouche était tombé, comme un simple tressautement qui passerait inaperçu à quiconque n'avait pas intimement fréquenté un Holmes. Pourtant, ces instants étaient pour John presque capitaux. Ils rythmaient sa vie et jalonnaient les enquêtes qu'il entreprenait, fidèle bras droit d'un génie du contre-crime. Il savait identifier le moment où un Holmes comprenait le charabia qui lui était présenté, quand s'illuminait l'esprit et les rouages commençaient à grincer.

Mycroft retrouva vite son air impassible et hautain – celui qui donnait toujours envie à John de le frapper si fort pour imprimer une expression différente sur ce nez immense –, reboucha lentement son stylo qui posa juste devant le dossier, pile au milieu, réglette à l'appui et finit par tourner la tête vers son agent, sans pour autant quitter John des yeux à qui il fit signe de s'installer sur le siège face à lui d'un geste de la main.

— Sortez.

Anthea mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'injonction lui était destinée. Elle coula une moue circonspecte en direction de John, avant de récupérer quelques dossiers et d'effectivement se retirer, drapée dans sa fierté, refermant derrière elle les portes que John avait ouvertes en grand.

Un nouveau silence, aussi pesant qu'une dizaine d'éléphants appuyant sur sa poitrine et finalement le frère de Sherlock poussa un soupir avant de se rejeter dans son fauteuil.

— Pourquoi venir me voir ? demanda Mycroft.

— Parce que je crois Sherlock quand il dit que vous êtes le gouvernement britannique.

— Mon frère ment parfois.

— Jamais à votre propos, réfuta John avec un sourire.

Mycroft eut une pâle copie du rictus de médecin, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur le bois du bureau avant de permettre à une fausse expression déçue d'imprimer ses traits.

— Vous pensez donc que je suis son ennemi ?

— Dans son esprit, quiconque voulant lui faire du bien est un ennemi, esquiva John en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

— Et vous savez de quoi vous parlez…

Le sous-entendu et les sourcils haussés dans une moue sans équivoque firent claquer la langue de John. Il eut envie de se récrier quelques secondes avant de se dire que c'était peut-être l'image que se faisait l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne d'une bonne blague. Mycroft repoussa son fauteuil et se leva, les mains liées dans son dos, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— Il se trouve, lança-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence, que vous avez raison. Tout du moins pour cette fois-ci. Je savais Hermione Granger plongée dans un profond désarroi mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle en viendrait à faire appel à un… _moldu_.

Il avait prononcé le mot avec un peu de mépris, comme si se retrouver coincé dans une masse de « poissons rouges » lui déplaisait au plus haut point et c'était probablement le cas. Le soulagement s'empara du cœur de John qui poussa un gémissement si ténu qu'il espérait que ça passerait tout à fait inaperçu. Mycroft tourna ses yeux vers lui et la lumière du lampadaire projeta les ombres de son nez sur le reste de son visage, le noyant presque dans l'obscurité. La jambe de John battait une mesure erratique et ses doigts étaient pris d'un mouvement frénétique.

— Vous pouvez la fumer, si vous le souhaitez.

— Comment… Peu importe. Non, merci. Je la garde pour une grande occasion. Je ne crois pas que cette Hermione Granger soit la responsable de la requête de ma sœur. J'ose espérer qu'elle avait assez de respect pour moi pour me demander mon avis avant de le suggérer à sa patronne. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mycroft ? Devons-nous laisser ça arriver ?

Le couinement courroucé qu'émit le Gouvernement Britannique le conforta dans la décision qu'il avait prise. Il sentait les muscles de ses épaules se décontracter et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était tendu. Mycroft demeurait devant la fenêtre, parfaitement immobile.

— J'entrevois de désastreuses conséquences si Sherlock pouvait deviner le quart de ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde parallèle au nôtre. Je concède à votre sœur que les résultats d'un tel larcin pourraient avoir des répercussions retentissantes sur nos vies. Vous êtes bien entendu au fait de cette guerre qui a secoué les fondements de la civilisation sorcière ?

John n'eut pas besoin de hocher la tête que Mycroft continuait.

— Imaginez quelques minutes si quelqu'un parvenait à dérober un Retourneur de Temps, à l'actionner et à remonter suffisamment pour empêcher Lord Voldemort de trépasser de la main d'Harry Potter…

Le médecin déglutit, les images de cette guerre se superposant à son Afghanistan et un frisson glissa le long de son échine, parsemant sa peau d'une peur glacée. Ce serait terrible. La magie avait ceci de désarmant qu'aucun individu ordinaire ne pouvait la contrer et si quelqu'un voulant la domination sorcière décidait du jour au lendemain qu'il n'était pas question de les maintenir en liberté, alors tous devraient être asservis, sans la moindre possibilité de résistance. Pourtant…

— Vos pensées, cher Docteur, sont, je l'espère, très similaires aux miennes, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de Sherlock. Que sont, mon Dieu, que sont des milliers de vies face à mon frère ? Vous et moi savons qu'une telle enquête aurait sur lui des conséquences fâcheuses et nous voulons l'éviter.

Comme John avait mentalement répondu « Rien » à la question rhétorique de Mycroft, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres et dodeliner du menton.

— Un tel abandon du monde risque fort de créer quelques dissensions entre Harriet et vous, nota tout de même le Gouvernement.

John haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait pu s'arranger entre eux un jour.

— Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est le bien-être de Sherlock.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Mycroft.

— Finalement, vous avez choisi un camp… Quel effet cela fait-il de poser un pied du côté des ennemis de mon frère ?

John haussa les épaules :

— Si vous faites bien le thé, je pourrais presque m'en accommoder.


End file.
